The Wavis D
SOME ARTICLES ARE INCOMPLETE. APOLOGIES FOR ALL OF THE MISSING INFORMATION. EraOfCommunism.PNG|Era of Communism|link=Era of Communism|linktext=Say goodbye to the first ever completed quest. EraOfHeroes.PNG|Era of Heroes|link=Era of Heroes|linktext=What adventures did Wavis actually go on? TheDefendersLogo.jpg|The first spin-off quest|link=The Defenders|linktext=Have a look into the first spin-off series, The Defenders. MrPink.png|Goblin Mafia|link=Goblin Mafia|linktext=The goblin mafia may be having plans for the future! Main Article: The Wavis D&D Legend The Wavis D&D Legend is a Dungeons and Dragons game with three major story lines: Era of Heroes, Era of Communism, and Era of Nazis. Era of Heroes is about the rise and fall of Darwick Wavis' band of heroes, and the eventual disbandment of the team. Era of Communism is about a group of heroes who band together and are suddenly tasked with saving a dying Darwick Wavis. Era of Nazis is about the miscellaneous adventures of a team of mercenaries who try to save a world infected by one almighty ruler, Bladmir Blutin. There are also two additional story lines: The Defenders, and Darwick: Beyond Endaria. The Defenders is about a smaller group of heroes who take on tasks the valiant Era of Nazis party wouldn't normally handle. Darwick: Beyond Endaria is about a band of bounty hunters who fly around the galaxy getting as much money as possible. Main Article: Protagonist Party See also: Characters Era of Nazis Johnny McSchlong.jpg|Johnny McShlong|link=Johnny McShlong The Ootcider.jpg|The Outsider|link=The Outsider Taco Nazi Wizard Hitler.jpg|Taco Nazi Wizard Hitler|link=Taco Nazi Wizard Hitler Tyrantass.jpg|Tyrantass|link=Tyrantass The Defenders John lenin.jpg|Prince John Lenin|link=Prince John Lenin Quan graphic.jpg|Quan|link=Quan Malo kuja.jpg|Malo Kuja|link=Malo Kuja Darwick: Beyond Endaria No-image3.gif|Samjamel Blackson|link=Samjamel Blackson No-image3.gif|Jam Solo|link=Jam Solo No-image2.gif|5T-3V3|link=5T-3V3 No-image.gif|Epizon|link=Epizon No-image.gif|W.E.G.G|link=W.E.G.G Era of Communism Disco Norman.png|Disco Norm|link=Disco Norm no-image.gif|Rhakim Khan|link=Rhakim Khan no-image3.gif|Samsung|link=Samsung No-image.gif|Granny McShlong|link=Granny McShlong Era of Heroes WarwickDavis.jpg|Darwick Wavis|link=Darwick Wavis In October of 2063, Sonic Shadowedge, Rammit Inmah Ashol Sam, Garreth Pumpkinbreath, Halloween Daddy, Remorse Does Spook, and Nando McBanterlad were put together in a group, upon their individual recruitment within the Rangers. The party perused their new headquarter, then met with the fellow rangers in their dormitory: Hannibal Lecter, Jason Voorhees, John Kramer, and Billy Loomis. After the meet and greet, the party went to the library, where they met with an old librarian, who was raped and fucked over by Sonic Shadowedge and Garreth Pumpkinbreath, with his own cologne. Just after that, they went out into the garden. where they met with three more fellow rangers: Tazuka Bates, JaCrispy, and uncle Freddy, however, Sonic Shadowedge forward rolled into Tazuka, killing him. After the tumultuous confrontation with uncle Freddy, Sporticus Vonpoopingstain sent the party up north to deal with a mysterious cult that had been seen killing people for either offerings or some sort of experiment. On their journey to the cult's supposed lair, they encountered two wolves, which required an entire group effort to kill. They managed to find the whereabouts of the cult's lair, where they discovered the leader was Dr. Eggman, but, upon this sudden realization, they were all attacked by three raging cultists. The team had a little trouble with the fight, but Rammit jumped up and used his ability "bald bull," which obliterated the cultists and Eggman's Cult as a whole. With a fine mission complete, the party set there sites on a long journey home, but as soon as they reached their headquarters, they found Sporticus Vonpoopingstain dead. His liver had been torn out and a full can of beans had been poured over him, in addition, the walls had some writing that said "The Doctor Is In!" on it. Sonic Shadowedge tasted a bean and instantly deduced that the beans came from the Rangers cafeteria, so the party ventured into the room, where they gathered all of the possible suspects: Hannibal, Jason, John, Billy, JaCrispy, and Uncle Freddy. The party interrogated each suspect, except for JaCrispy, but had still deduced that the killer could only be Hannibal, but, in the trial, the party lacked the sufficient amount of evidence to prove that Hannibal was guilty, so they were all hung, except for Rammit Inmah Ashol Sam, who was able to present a special milk sample that proved his innocence. Hannibal, the true killer, was seemingly safe, until Rammit grabbed a samurai sword and committed seppuku, while also driving the sword into Hannibal Lecter, killing them both. Justice had been served at the cost of the heroes' lives, and the people of Nowhere Man felt safe, until the killings continued. It would seem that Hannibal had an accomplice, JaCrispy. Featured Characters * [[Nando McBanterlad|'Nando McBanterlad']]' 'Protagonist * [[Sonic Shadowedge|'Sonic Shadowedge']]' 'Protagonist * Garreth Pumpkinbreath ''Protagonist'' * [[Remorse Does Spook|'Remorse Does Spook']]' 'Protagonist * [[Rammit Inmah Ashol Sam|'Rammit Inmah Ashol Sam']]' 'Protagonist * [[Halloween Daddy|'Halloween Daddy']]' 'Protagonist * [[Sporticus Vonpoopingstain|'Sporticus Vonpoopingstain']]' 'Ally * [[Uncle Freddy|'Uncle Freddy']]' 'Ally * [[Tazuka Bates|'Tazuka Bates']]' 'Ally * [[JaCrispy|'JaCrispy']]' 'Villain * [[Jason Voorhees|'Jason Voorhees']]' 'Ally * [[Billy Loomis|'Billy Loomis']]' 'Ally * [[Hannibal Lecter|'Hannibal Lecter']]' 'Villain * [[John Kramer|'John Kramer']]' 'Ally * [[Old Librarian|'Old Librarian']]' 'Neutral * [[Dr. Eggman|'Dr. Eggman']]' 'Villain * Characters ** Playable Characters * Parties * Part * Darwick Wavis * Johnny McShlong * Disco Norm Potato Kujo '11/08/2017 - What to expect from the Persona D&D '(UPDATED) '''Potato Kujo '''05/11/2017 - The Wavis D&D Legend Multiverse (coming soon) '''Potato Kujo '''04/10/2017 - Patch Notes by that loser '''Potato Kujo '''19/08/2017 - Time Travel '''Potato Kujo '''30/07/2017 - The future of the Wavis D&D timeline!!! Which is better? Big Tiddy Goth GF Big Tiddy MILF GF Which is best? Era of Nazis = 50% Darwick: Beyond Endaria = 50% The Defenders = 0% ]] .]] final dance.]] Category:Browse